


Chasing Light

by SailorKamenRider



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorKamenRider/pseuds/SailorKamenRider
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal delivery run for Castiel: pies and cake to the local school for some sort of celebration. But it was there that he meets a very old friend. A friend that brings him back  to a life and a person he ran away from (quite literally) ages ago.





	Chasing Light

“Once there was a man who loved the sun, and so he crafted wings made of wax and flew to the sky. But the wax melted and the man fell into the sea. Yet the man persisted, the next one making wings out of wood. But wood burns and once again he fell back to the earth, where the sea again caught him. He tried and tried, used different materials until one day, he finally reached the heavens and met the sun god.”

Castiel listened and watched. The local school is hosting a puppet show and he happened to be there to deliver pies and cake for the cafeteria and the teachers when he passed by the playground where a small stage was set up, and a bunch of grade school students huddled together, eyes transfixed on the puppets.

“He then joined the gods, becoming one with them as well and he would help the sun god everyday, piloting his flaming chariot over the world, bringing us sunlight and warm.”

The narrator finished, earning claps from the little children.

“You’d think everything was that simple, huh.”

Castiel heard a voice behind him, a somewhat familiar voice, something that he hasn’t heard for in a very long time. He turned around, and to his surprise, he saw a familiar face grinning at him.

“You…”

“Hello, Castiel.”

~o~

Castiel reluctantly placed a plate of blueberry pie in front of his visitor. After the play at the school, he went back to his shop, an old friend with him. He had told his assistant, Alfie to man the counter while he directed his friend to a distant corner so they could have a long delayed, well deserved talk.

“By the way, the name’s Sam now.” The man laughed, eyeing the pie.

“Sam.’ Castiel repeated in monotone.

“Humans. They change so much even their names can’t escape it.”

Sam took a fork and cuts a small piece from the wedge and eats it. His eyes immediately lit up.

“This tastes so good! Your pie making skills did improve!.”

The compliment flew past Castiel’s head. He’s still worried, about himself, Sam popping out of nowhere, the repercussion of this meeting. Everything. Sam seemed to sense the other’s distress and he stopped wolfing down on the pie.

“I’m sorry. It must’ve been a real shock seeing me after what? A thousand or so years?” Sam laughed

“You might’ve thought I was already dead.”

“Yes.” Castiel answered without thinking. Sam chuckled and Castiel immediately reddened.

“No, it’s okay, I’m sorry.” Sam said after his bout of laughter.

“Dean. That’s Icarus’ name now. He goes by Dean, says he likes that James Dean actor.” Again a chuckle from Sam.

“Dean made an arrangement for me, made me like him. So we could find you.”

The words hit Castiel this time. Find him? His brain tried to process it but the weight of the day’s happenings made it nearly impossible to piece everything together.

~Ancient Greece~

Castiel, being one of Poseidon’s children has a share of the seas to keep and watch over. And he diligently kept watch over his territory: helping stranded fishermen and passengers lost at sea, aiding ships in theit journey while destroying harmful vessels. He’s good at his work and the locals of his area even has a shrine of him next to his father’s.

For centuries, he had done his work well, and nothing extraordinary came his way. Well, that was until one hot day in summer when he was out on the surface and saw something falling from the sky. At first he thought it was Hermes or Apollo dropping something, but soon he realized that it wasn’t a something.

It was a someone.

Someone was falling from the sky, and it’s not someone he’s familiar with, surely not one of the celestial beings he’s known. No, this has to be a mortal man. But what is a mortal man doing, free falling from the heavens?

He had no time to think, the man was plummeting down fast. He willed for the waves to rise and engulf the falling body in a water bubble, before gently placing him in the arms of the god. Castiel surveyed the man; feathers and wax were sticking out from a harness made of sticks and wood. Stray feathers and wax clung onto the man, his skin glowing red from the heat of the sun. Castiel decided to take the human to his small palace beneath the sea, remembering to temporarily let the human obtain the ability to breathe under water.

~Present time~

“Dean.” He muttered, testing how the words felt. It felt foreign, weird, but if Dean likes it, then so be it.

“Yes. He was looking all over the world for you. For more or less a millennia.” Sam emphasized the last two words.

_“A millennia”_

“Why?” he blurted out. He was about to take back his words when Sam stared at him.

“He wants to know where you are. What’s going on with you.”

_Oh. Just that…_

Something seemed to sting inside him, and he tries to flash a smile.

“I am doing very well. Thank you very much.” Then he stopped.

“But please, don’t- don’t tell him where I am.” His voice was a mere whisper, and Sam furrowed his brows in confusion.

“But Cas!” yet one look on Castiel’s face and he understood.

“Is this what you really want?”

A nod.

Sam sighed, finished off his pie and nodded.

“How much for the pie?”

“It’s on the house.”

After a brief exchange of words, Castiel walked Sam out of the shop. Before walking out the door, Sam looked back, glanced past Castiel and on to the glass display case.

“Dean would love to have any of your pies here. Would-“ but Castiel cut him short.

“No.” Sam laughed.

“I was wondering if I could just bring home some. I promise I won’t tell where it came from. I’m still welcomed here, aren’t I?”

Castiel laughed and nodded.

~Ancient Greece~

When the man regained consciousness, Castiel was busy trying to come up with something to make the human eat that the two surprised each other by practically bumping into one another as they ran down a hallway.

“You’re awake!” Castiel exclaimed.

“Where am I? What are you going to do to me?”

Castiel raised his hands and the man’s aggression lessened.

“My name is Castiel. I saw you falling from the sky earlier today. I brought you here because you passed out. You would’ve drowned if I didn’t”

“Drowned?”

“You fell into the sea.”

“And…?”

“And what?”

“You mean you just brought me here out of the goodness of your heart? You didn’t intend to eat me or anything?”

Castiel cocked his head sideways, confused.

“Eat? I don’t eat humans.” He shuddered.

“Then… what are you?”

“My name’s Castiel, son of Poseidon. I am the lord of this sea. All I wanted is for you to feel better. I swear.”

Icarus still wasn’t buying it.

“I plan to release you once you feel strong-“

“I am strong enough. Can I go now?” Castiel would be lying if he said those biting words did not hurt him.

“Yes.”

Castiel accompanied the man to shore, but before officially letting him go, he asked the one thing that was bugging him.

“What were you doing?”

The human just shrugged.

“Could you at least give me your name?”

“Icarus”

~Present Day~

It’s been the sixth time in two weeks that Sam dropped by his shop. The tall man didn’t o much, just some casual talk with either him or Alfie, a wedge of pie or two, then he goes on his merry way. Dean wasn’t mentioned again, yet Sam continues to visit at the shop.

“Sam…” Castiel began as he was preparing the box for the whole pie Sam had bought, a present for someone he said and Castiel hoped he wasn’t talking about Dean.

“Yes?”

Castiel tried to piece together what he wanted to ask. There were so many things he wanted to ask that he couldn’t decide where to start. So he just shook his head and smiled.

  
“Who is this pie for?” yes, that’s a better question to ask.

“Oh, I’m seeing this girl from the school. She’s the teacher who came up with the idea of the puppet theatre. Her name’s Jess.” Sam beamed.

“Oh…” was the only thing Castiel managed.

Castiel watched as Sam departed. His mind still digesting the fact that Sam is involved with a mortal human. Sam, who should’ve been dead centuries ago is getting close to a mortal.

He wondered if Sam had considered their situation: an almost ageless, timeless being, and a mortal one. There’s no way their story could end up happily.

It’ a doomed story from the beginning.

Much like that of the man who loved the sun.

~Ancient Greece~

The second time Castiel encountered Icarus, the man had already plunged into the depths of the sea. Castiel immediately brought him to the surface. He planned on leaving him on the shore, but he soon noticed the wounds on the man’s shoulder and back. Burns caused by the metal harness still sticking into flesh. Castiel carefully took off the harness and with his powers soothed the wounds. He then made a dive back to his kingdom, ready to tend to the man.

“S-sun…” the man was feverish and kept on mumbling in his dreams.

“Must reach… Must,,,”

The man raised his hand and clawed at the air, as if suffocating. Castiel ran to his side and soothed him, but the man thrashed, madly grasping at nothing, muttering words that didn’t make any sense. The man only stopped when Castiel held his hand. Almost immediately, the man fell back to sleep, clinging tight to the hand holding his.

  
“Let me guess, I fell again.”

Those were the first words that came out of the man’s mouth when he came to. Castiel nodded.

“And this time it hurts even more. Ouch! What happened?”

The man tried to twist his body so he could he his back that was peppered with seaweed like plants.

“Burns. Your harness almost melted your muscles off when you fell. You must’ve been petty high up before your apparatus fell apart.”

Castiel saw a flicker of hope and pride flash on the man’s eyes, and again he wondered what could be this man’s goal.

“So seem to be proud of this achievement. What were you trying to do?”

The human’s featured changed, he looked more guarded, defensive.

“Nothing. None of your business.” Even his voice was defensive.

“Okay.”

Castiel sighed and prepared to leave.

“Wait.” Castiel did just that.

“Thank you, for saving me. Again.” It was low, and the human looked away as he said it. But it sounded genuine so Castiel flashed a smile.

~Present Day~

“And then the kid accidentally splashed paint all over himself!” Sam blurted out, laughing.

Castiel had gotten used to this kind of conversations with Sam. At first, Sam tried to interject Dean into their talk, but Sam’s smart enough to know when Castiel’s being uncomfortable with the subject. Gradually, they started talking about other things: what has changed with the world, technology, and Sam’s relationship with Jess. Sam doesn’t run out of stories about the human girl, and is always in awe about her. Not that it’s a bad thing, Castiel is happy that Sam has found love, but the question about mortality kept nagging at him behind his brain. He wanted to ask Sam about it, but every time he sees him happy with her, he just couldn’t gather up enough courage to ask. He’ll just let him be where his happiness is.

Just like then…

“Thanks for listening to me, you must be tired of me talking non stop.” Sam grinned sheepishly, tucking the paper bag of pies he bought for Jess.

“Not really. I enjoy your stories a lot. Maybe next time you could bring her here. I would very much want to meet her.”

“Yes! That would be perfect!”

Sam then went on his way. It was almost closing time too, so Castiel tasked Alfie with cleaning the kitchen while he tidied up the front of house. He was busy mopping the floor when he heard the bell ring. A new customer.

“I’m sorry but you would have to come back tomorrow.”

“Hello, Castiel.”

His blood ran cold, he knew that voice. Even if it a million centuries pass, he would always remember that voice.

“Icarus?”

The man at the doorway shook his head.

“it’s Dean now. Do you have any pies left?”

“Dean?” Once again, the name felt weird. But this is even weirder.

“I finally found you. Why did you disappear?”

Castiel looked at the floor. How should he answer this?

“I… I took a break from my godly duties.” He tried to laugh.

“For like, two thousand years?” that voice, he knew Dean wasn’t buying his lie

“Yes.” Yet he stood by it.

“Castiel.”

Dean walked to him. Close, real close.

“Castiel, look at me. Why?”

~Ancient Greece~

“Because I love the sun.”

Castiel was finishing up dressing he human’s wounds. It won’t be long now before he could release his charge. The wounds were healing nicely, but he reminded the human that he shouldn’t be doing what he was doing. The human wasn’t having it, and so he asked why. It took a while before the human answered.

“The sun?”

“I love how it shone brightly. I live by the sea, and I always love how the waves sparkle under the sunlight. How life grows because of the sun, the heat, the light, everything. Thus, I want to meet the sun god”

Castiel was silent. Being a god, he knew what devotion was, but he hasn’t seen it this close.

~Present Day~

Castiel set the plate down on the kitchen counter once again and wiped his hand, it won’t stop shaking.

“Mr. Novak, maybe I could help?” Alfie politely asked from behind.

“No, it’s okay. You may leave now.” He smiled.

After a deep breath, Castiel walked back to where Dean sat. He placed the plate in front of the man, and inwardly thanked the stars that he managed to calm his nerves.

“Hello, Dean.” He began, mustering a smile.

“Cas, why did you leave?” Dean asked once again. Castiel just shrugged

Silence. There was a full two minute silence where they would just look into each other, as if trying to decode the meaning behind the light in their eyes, searching for the answers of questions they themselves have forgotten to ask. Or maybe, they were just noting and comparing the face in front of them now, from the face they knew way back when the world was young.

In the end, it was Dean who broke eye contact. He sighed and stuck his fork into the pie.

~Ancient Greece~

Castiel was busy in his kitchen. He’s about to release his charge, but he wanted to give him a little parting gift. He had heard the human was longing for something called pie, but he had no idea what it was like.

“It’s a human delicacy. It’s sweet, has some bread in it, and it’s circle.” Jack, the little star told him about it. Apparently, Gabriel, or Hermes as people called him spent way too much time with the humans and would occasionally bring home a present or two for Jack, and pie was one of them.

Jack was the one who got the instructions from Gabriel, and for a whole day, the son of Poseidon shut himself and Jack into the kitchen, working on a lemon pie.

“Does this taste like that?” he served up another pie to the small child but the star shook his head.

“What do you think is wrong with it?”

“Hmmm… Everything?”

Just then, the human walked into the kitchen, looked at the mess then at the two gods.

“We’re making pie for you!” Jack grinned, making Castiel immediately blush.

“And how many pies were you planning to make?” his eyes wander to the counter where ten or so pies were piled in a dump.

“Well, just one. But…”

“But Castiel just couldn’t get himself to do it right!”

~Present Day~

“Your pie making skills, sure have improved! This is way better than what I tasted from the first time you made pie.”

Dean looked up from his plate, a silly grin plastered on his plate. Castiel was only able to look at it momentarily as Dean bowed again to cute himself another piece.

“The first time? What do you mean?! You also praised me the first time I made pie! Even Sam agreed that it was delicious!” Deep inside, Castiel was thankful that the topic was diverted

Dean wagged his finger in front of Castiel’s face.

“That’s the second time you made pie!”

~Ancient Greece~

The human grinned and approached then. He cut a chunk of pie and popped it into his mouth before grimacing.

“Don’t you gods eat this thing?”

“We don’t exactly need to eat.”

“Besides, we have this.”

Icarus took the scroll from Castiel, read the contents and laughed.

“This is not pie! The ingredients you need must be bought in a human market, not the tail fin of a fish!” he laughed heartily.

“Well, if you want to make pie, you have to know what it tastes like. Lemme see…”

Icarus took a few minutes to think of a plan. He paced back and forth across the room, muttering to himself, brows furrowed. The celestial beings followed him with their gaze.

“Cas. Do you think you can come up to the surface for a while?”

Castiel blinked. The man was looking at him, but referred to someone as Cas, and he sure is no Cas.

“Castiel…” Jack whispered. “I think he means you”

“Me? Cas? How?” he looked at the little one then at the man, confused.

“Your name is too long.” Icarus grinned.

“So, what do you say to a trip on the shore?”

~Present Day~

The memories went flowing back into Castiel’s mind like water into an empty vat. Yes! No thanks to his brother Gabriel, his first pie was horrible. And also, that was the first time he was called Cas.

He smiled.

Castiel watched Dean as he finished one slice after another. All in all, Dean finished half a pie, and ask fro the remaining half to be packed.

“Cas. I don’t care why you left. But please, promise me something.”

A pause.

“You will tell me when and where you’re going. Understand?”

It took a couple of seconds before Castiel nodded.

Dean waved and left.

~Ancient Greece~

Jack was beside himself with happiness. He hadn’t had the chance to walk the human world, but with Castiel as guide, he’s sure it’ll be fine. Castiel was reluctant, he’d heard a lot of things about the human world and the humans, and as much as possible, he wanted to have no part in the idea. But Jack looked so happy and he didn’t want to disappoint Icarus and so he agreed.

The waves brought them to the surface then to the shore. To Icarus’ surprise, he was all dry the minute he landed on the beach. Behind him, Castiel and Jck stood hand in hand, dressed like a normal human.

“Where are we going?”

“ICARUS!”

Before he could answer, a bellow was heard, and he saw Jck hide behind Castiel. Even Castiel looked tense, his eyes suddenly flashing blue. Icarus immediately laid a hand on Castiel’s shoulder, smiling

“It’s okay, that’s just my younger brother.” Castiel seemed to calm down.

“Brother?”

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR DAYS?!”

A tall man marched down the sand and glared at Icarus.

“Perseus!” Icarus grinned, playfully tapping the taller man’s shoulders

“Nice to see you, little brother!”

“Little brother?”

Jack peeked from behind Castiel. Perseus saw him.

“Who do you have here?” he asked, eyeing Castiel and the child.

“Oh, friends.” Icarus shrugged.

“They’re from uh… Sparta.” Icarus lied

“They wanted to taste some pie, so I was kind enough to volunteer as their guide.”

“Hello.” Jack piped.

“Hello.” Perseus smiled.

“Why don’t you come with us, little brother? I’m sure you’d love it!”

~Present Day~

“Sam, is anything the matter?”

Jess was cutting the pie and she noticed that Sam was staring at his glass of tea.

“Hm?”

“Is it about the baker and your brother?” Sam smiled. Jess continued

“How did you meet them again?”

~Ancient Greece~

Sparta. No matter how Perseus looked at the man and child, he’s pretty sure they’re not from Sparta. Even though he could see that the man, Castiel had muscles here and there, he doesn’t look like he could stand the Spartan training. They both look more Grecian. His eyes then turned to his brother, wondering why Icarus was lying to him.

“Here we are! The best pies in the world!”

Icarus’ announcement broke his reverie. He forced a smile and looked at the pies on display on the wooden table.

“There’s so many of them!” Jack exclaimed.

“Are these all pies?” he heard Castiel whisper to his brother.

_Seriously, who hasn’t heard of pies?_

His thoughts were bothering him. As time passed, he’s feeling uneasy about his brother’s companions.

“That’s… that’s too much!”

Perseus’ thoughts were cut off once again as he unmistakably heard the shopkeeper’s voice. Looking at his companions, he saw Castiel handing the lady five pieces of pearls.

“Well, we will just take all of them.” Castiel flat out said.

“It’s still too much!”

Castiel smiled, touched the lady’s hand and something fell over the lady’s face. A sort of calmness that made her acquiesce to the man’s wish.

“Thank you.” She smiled.

“Brother, could you help us with these?!”

~Present Day~

“You ended up, buying the pies? How many were they?”

“Five.” Sam lied, it was actually ten. Jess laughed.

“And you brought them all home?” he nodded.

Sam told her an abridged, heavily edited version of events, cutting away major things like Castiel and Jack being basically gods, and him being centuries old

“If you were suspicious of him how come you’re friends with him now?”

Sam smiled

~Ancient Greece~

They had to give away the pie to the everyone in town, the sun had already set when they retired to their house. Perseus still wary of his brother’s newfound friends.

“They’re delicious! I can’t tell which one’s my favourite!” Jack grinned widely.

“Now, are you going to tell us how to make one?”

Icarus nodded. But he excused himself first to check on the availability of the ingredients.

  
“I’m sorry, but we’ve ran out of flour. We’ll have to run to the market tomorrow.” Perseus noticed Castiel and Jack suddenly looked disappointed.

“But can we stay here?” Jack asked, eyes gleaming.

“Yes!” Icarus grinned.

“No.” Castiel countered.

~Present Day~

“Is that because of school? I’m sure he could skip just a day.”

“Is that what you tell your pupils?” Sam grinned at her.

“Hey, smartass!” Jess laughed.

~Ancient Greece~

Pereus wondered why the two couldn’t stay. Were they travelling? Surely they knew how dangerous the road was during the night…

“But…” Jack was close to crying now.

“Jack, I understand how you feel, but you have a duty. You can return tomorrow morning.”

“If Jack wants to stay, he could.” He said, voice rising.

“Perseus.” His brother hissed.

“Listen, I know this is hard to understand, but please, we don’t need human interruption now.”

_Human?_

The tension was broken as they heard a commotion outside. Icarus went out, he following suit. Their house was near the coast so the fisherfolk were all gathered around the shore, everyone were murmuring to themselves

“The north star is gone!” someone gasped, pointing at the sky

Perseus looked up. His grandfather was very knowledgeable in a lot of things and he had pointed out to them the countless stars and their names. And surely, there wasn’t a time when the north star disappeared.

“Jack.” He heard Castiel say, followed by the sobs of a child.

He was about to tell Castiel off for making the child cry, but his brother knelt in front of the boy. There was a hushed conversation but soon, he sw Icarus wipe the eyes of the child who was nodding.

“When you come back tomorrow, we will go to the market then make pie. Is that okay?”

Then, Castiel and Jack walked away from the crowd and apparently back in town. Perseus was looking at the direction they headed, trying to wait if they will come back. But his concentration was broken when cheers were heard.

“The star is back!”

Perseus looked up, and true enough, the bright star was there and moments later, Castiel returned but Jack wasn’t seen.

“Where’s the little boy?”

Castiel just looked up at the sky.

~Present Day~

Dean eyed the brown paper bag sitting on the passenger seat. He’d finally meet Cas, but the reunion was somewhat, distant, as if Cas himself was uncomfortable of them being in the same room together.

It took a while before he reached his apartment. He had been itching to make a call while on the road, but his baby doesn’t have one of those ugly cradles that holds a phone, so he had to wait.

He unwrapped the pie and got himself a fork before dialling a number.

“Gabe, it’s me.”

~Ancient Greece~

Gabriel had noticed that little Jack was gloomy in his heavenly perch, so he decided to visit the star. The young one pouted as he related to him what happened, and chided the older god about the scroll.

“Hmmm, so tomorrow you plan on going down again?” he raised an eyebrow. Jack covered his mouth.

“Please don’t tell anyone!”

“of course! You and Cassie are my favourite family members, so...” Gabriel covered his mouth as well, making the child giggle.

“But we aren’t so sure about that human...”

“Icarus is nice!”

“ But apparently not a very smart person. Why is he always falling into the sea?”

~Present Day~

“Deano, boy! Still chasing after the unchaseable?” Gabriel boomed as soon as he answered the call.

“So, you already found my little brother.” He said, whilst unwrapping a lollipop.

“Do I know where he’s been?” he paused for a dramatic effect.

“Of course! He’s my brother!” he announced, and promptly took the phone at an arm’s length for Dean’s “Son of a bitch!” scream.

“I’m sorry Deano, I’m on my brother’s side on this. I can’t help you with anything.”

Then he paused, remembering his conversation with Jack from before.

“You really are not the brightest creation.” He sighed dramatically.

“Fine, being a benevolent god, I will try and help you. Be by Cassie’s shop around noon, you’ll know what to do.”

He hung up before Dean could reply.

“Show me your determination, Icarus.”

~Ancient Greece~

Castiel was invited to stay at the brothers’ house for the evening. That was his first time in such a place and he spent the entire night looking at every nook and cranny of the house and exploring the neighbourhood. When it was near daylight, he saw Icarus get up from his bed and walk out to the shore.

He followed silently, watching what the human will do. He waited, until such time that the sun slowly rose. He knew it was the doing of his brother Michael, who rode his glorious blazing chariot across the heaven.

He saw Icarus staring at the horizon, eyes in awe as the sun rose, then closing them as if to feel the heat seep into his body. At last, he finally understood.

“You love the sun, don’t you?” he asked, sitting on the sand next to the human.

“Yes. When I was young, I saw the sun god resting in a field of grass. He looked so magnificent, and since then I was in awe.”

Castiel nodded. He knew of Michael’s charms, and he understood the pull his brother has on the human.

“Is that why you fly towards the sky?” a nod.

He sighed. How to say that Heaven was unattainable to a mere mortal? It crushed his heart to know that Icarus’ dream will never come to fruition. But maybe...

“Cas! Icarus!”

~Present Day~

“Jack!?”

Despite the bustling crowd inside the shop, Castiel stopped and gawked at the young man who was with Dean.

“Hello!” the young man waved.

“What are you two doing here?”

Dean gestured at the crowded interior of the shop.

“We passed by and saw you being outnumbered by your customers, so we decided to help!”

Not waiting for Castiel’s answer, the two marched past him, with Jack manning the counter, and Dean taking up orders.

“Mr. Owner! We have three orders of pecan and two orders of blueberry for table 5!” Dean yelled.

Castiel relented. For the entire service, the three of them worked. Alfie had phoned him early that morning that he couldn’t come to work because there had been a sudden trip he really has to go to. So Castiel ended up without a help, and the number of his customers suddenly tripled that’s why Dean and Jack’s presence was vital.

“I’m beat!” Dean exhaled so hard, the excess flour on the kitchen counter flew around.

“Thank you for helping me out.”

“I told Jack that we finally found you and he was excited to see you the soonest. So we dropped by. Nice timing, huh?”

“Very apt.”

The two were working on the pies to be solved the following day while Jack was manning the front of the shop. Castiel stole glances at Dean’s direction as he worked. He’s still unsure why Dean was looking for him when he had already given him the chance to be with his sun.

~Ancient Greece~

Castiel watched as Jack happily ate the pie. Icarus had listed down what to do and even showed them how to do it. In the end, they were able to cook two pies: one by Icarus, the other, by Castiel.

“Which one tastes better?” Icarus asked the little star.

“BOTH!”

Castiel blinked. Both? Meaning his work was also good? He looked at his hands, still a bit white and powdery. This has to be the first time his hands felt so dry, and the longest time he’s been away from sea, and yet, it didn’t worry him.

That night was supposed to be their last time with the humans, but Jack pleaded for one more day, and Castiel agreed. And so once again, he waited with Icarus on the shore, looking up at the sky and waiting for the sun.

“What’s he like?” Dean asked.

“Michael?”

“He is everything they say he is.” Was all he said. He did not want to shatter the pedestal Icarus has built up in his mind. Because after all, gods are more flawed than mortals.

“Do you think, I will ever see him?”

~Present Day~

“How was it?” Castiel asked as he kneaded the flour.

“How was what?”

“Heaven. Michael.” Castiel tried to make his tone even, pushing down the bitterness bubbling in his throat.

“Like everything they said he is. And more.”

Silence.

“Why aren’t you with him?”

Dean did not reply. He was busy cutting fruits and Castiel thought the man did not hear him. He was okay leaving it at that. But Dean heaved a deep sigh.

“Why did you leave?”

Again, they were back to the same question.

“I guess I have no business snooping into your life. I’m sorry.”

Throughout their stay in the kitchen, there was an uncomfortable silence between them. Even Jack noticed it when he told the two that they’re closed. Castiel thanked them and Dean just walked out, followed by Jack.

  
“Is it okay to visit you often?” Jack asked before leaving. Castiel nodded.

Casstiel watched as Dean and jack get into the black car Dean brought. Ean did not look at him, not even say goodbye.

It’s sad, and it hurts a bit. But that’s just how it is.

~Ancient Greece~

What was to be a one day extension turned into several days, weeks, until Castiel and Jack spent most of their days above the sea, and with the brothers. And during those days, Castiel will always sit beside Icarus, from dawn until the sun rises, watching as the human pine for the sun.

One day, Castiel was looking for Icarus and happened to pass by a dilapidated shack not far from the brothers’ house. In there he saw different tools, instruments, and objects, most of them familiar to him, only because he’d seen them being worn by Icarus.

“This...”

His finger traced the harness on the table, there’s no mistaking that Icarus will soon fly again. Castiel’s heart sank. He left the shack and tried to forget about it until he and Icarus were once again alone by the shore.

“Are you going to try again?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you think you’ll be able to make it?” he tried to sound cheery.

“Do you think I could?”

“Yes.” He lied. Icarus looked at him.

“Then maybe I will.”

  
~Present Day~

“You what?!” Dean nearly dropped his phone when Gabriel shrieked at him.

“Shut up!” he yelled back.

“He doesn’t want to tell me anything! How can I say something?”

“Deano, Deano, Deano.” Dean cringed, he hated being called that.

“Sometimes you have to initiate opening up!”

“But I want to know why he left!”

“Why do you think he left?”

“I don’t know, that’s why I was trying to ask!”

“Well, can’t help you there, kid.”

Dean cursed under his breath as he marched to the fridge to get some beer. He really did want to know. He had a feeling he knew the answer, but...

~Ancient Greece~

Once again, Icarus started his ritual: he woke up when it was still dark, prepared breakfast for him, his brother, and the two gods. Then rushed to the shore where he saw Castiel laid out on the sand, letting the waves carry him to and fro.

“Be careful, you might get swept away and drown!” he grinned, sitting beside the god.

“How could I drown, I’m a god.” Icarus just laughed at this. He’s grown fond of the way Castiel respond to humor.

“Why are you laughing?”

“Nevermind. What are you doing?”

Another wave came in, dragging the two of them away from the shore. Icarus shivered at the coldness of the water.

“I’ve lived under the sea all my life, I never felt the waves like this.”

“Yes. When I was with you down there, I almost couldn’t feel the waves, it’s just... water.” Castiel nodded.

“But here, it feels more alive. Like everything else.”

A big wave rushed to the shore and knocked Icarus down. He just scrambled back beside Castiel and laughed. From the corner of his eye, Icarus watched the god. He’s never seen a god up close, and there’s something fascinating about this one. Normally, he’s someone who doesn’t give much attention to the gods except the sun god, but Castiel was different.

“Do you like it here?”

“Yes.”

Icarus smiled, then an idea hit him.

“Have you ever done this?” he asked, while splashing water on the god.

“No. What am I supposed to do?”

“This.” Icarus once again splashed water on him.

“I don’t get...”

“You splash water on someone to make them wet. Like this!”

“Oh. I see.” Castiel waved his hand and the water rose before hitting Icarus, sweeping him to the sea.

“No cheating!” Icarus yelled, as he swam back.

The two continued their antics. Icarus had shown Castiel how to make sand sculptures and that’s what they’ve been doing until such time that the sun was already up.

“Hey, it’s already morning.” Castiel said, looking up from his model of his underwater palace.

Icarus was surprised. He’s never missed a sunrise before, but just now he was completely lost as he helped the god build the castle. He just shrugged and went back to his task, that was when he realized that his Castiel’s hand was covering his.

“Your hand is warm.” He remarked, moving his hand and holding onto Castiel’s.

~Present Day~

Dean watched as Sam pull at his hair in frustration. When he arrived home, he found both his brother and the young man waiting for him, Jack was obviously sad, but Sam? Sam was disappointed and looked every single bit of it. Later, he realized the reason: Jack had told him about what happened and Sam, apparently wasn’t happy.

“Dean! We’ve waited centuries, even a couple of millennia for this, only to what?!?”

“I know! But can’t you just talk about it like normal person do?”

“We’re not normal person!” Dean clapped back. Sam shot him an amused look.

“You look like a moose.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“Dean...” it was Jack who spoke.

“Is it... is it because of what happened in Heaven?

All eyes shifted from the young man to Dean.

“Shit”

~Ancient Greece~

“Cas! Cas!”

Jack had been told that Castiel had been away for a week, three days were spent with this father, and the others, in patrolling his domain. Seafarers were dropping like flies into his territory due to a storm so he did his best to save as many as he could, and sending debris off to the coast. But it didn’t stop the little star to visit everyday, hoping it would be the day Castiel returns. He would drop by before his nightly duty, wanting to tell the god not only about what he did on the surface with Icarus and Perseus, but also about the news that had surely reached Castiel.

“Cas! It’s going to be Michael’s birthday.” The young star reported, yelling from the balcony

“I know. Have you got a present for him?” Jack shook his head.

“I have no idea, besides, I don’t like him that much.”

“Well, you can’t attend the celebration without a gift.”

“I’ll think of something. But I have an idea!”

Jack waited until Castiel entered his palace before he ran to meet him. The little star pulled at the god until they were in a spare room.

“Why don’t we bring Icarus with us to Heaven?” he watched as Castiel’s eye widened in surprise.

“That’s Icarus’ dream, right? It would be a wonderful gift!”

~Present Day~

Jack waited for Dean to answer, and sighed when there was no reply.

“I could be wrong, but isn’t that where everything started?”

“Dean, can you tell us about it?” Sam’s voice was gentle now, but Dean wasn’t moved.

“It was my fault...” Jack began, this statement made Dean look at the young man.

“I was the one who asked Cas if we could bring you to Heaven.”

~Ancient Greece~

“Are you kidding?” Icarus’ eyes gleamed with joy

“Yes.”

Castiel had told Icarus about the plan. They will all fly up to Heaven and meet Michael during the latter’s birthday celebration.

  
“Great! But wouldn’t the other gods not like that? I’m human after all!”

“Not if you have this.”

Castiel handed him a beautiful medallion. It’s made of a conch shell that emits a multitude of colors when touched by light. Icarus handled it with care.

“What’s this?”

“A token from my father. No god will ever touch you as long as you have this.”

“Thank you!”

“We leave tomorrow night.”

“But I don’t have anything to wear!”

Castiel told him not to worry about it. He had everything planned. He jsut told the human to ready the harness he ahd been working on. He had seen what it looked like, and he’s sure it will be a grand sight.

~Present Day~

Castiel pushed a tray of pastry into the fridge. All the preparation for tomorrow’s service done, he readied himself to retire to his rooms a floor above the shop. As he got ready for bed, he chanced to look at the sky. He searched for the North Star, and smiled. Jack had indeed grew up, and he’s happy that he get to see him before his time was up.

_How about Dean?_

A voice in him asked.

Dean? Of course he’s happy. Happier than when he met Sam and Jack. He was sure Dean would spend eternity in heaven, with Michael.

_And will you be sad if that’s the case?_

Castiel sat on his bed, pondering about the question.

“Why do you think I left?”

~Ancient Greece~

“Are you ready?”

On the night that they flew to Heaven, Icarus had been given a beautiful suit and headdress to match his winged harness. It was red with a hint of gold, the most expensive looking garment he had ever seen or worn.

“Y-yes.”

“Don’t worry, there’s no sun to harm you tonight, and I will help you.”

“Where’s the kid?”

“Jack’s already there. The little stars have a tribute to my brother.”

“Do you think he’s like my gift?”

Icarus fished into the satchel he was wearing and pulled out a bronze statue of the sun god in his chariot. The god smiled

“It’s exquisite.” Icarus smiled.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

“But first.”

Castiel cradled the man’s face in his hands and planted a soft kiss on his forehead, a blessing. The mood had suddenly hidden behind a cloud so Castiel didn’t see the blush forming on the man’s face. He just stared at the sky and waited for the moon to reapper.

“Let’s go.”

The two were standing on a ledge and Castiel merely took a step off before levitating. Meanwhile Icarus jumped, holding on to the mechanism of his harness to initiate flight.

And fly he did. Higher than he ever flew before. He chased after the god, flying faster and higher, eyes trained on the billowing robes and the graceful form of the god as they flew.

“It’s just over there.” Castiel pointed to what looked like a mountain peak.

“I can’t believe it.”

When they arrived, the gods and demi-gods started whispering to themselves, especially upon laying eyes on the human. Castiel walked past them unperturbed, beside him was Icarus, trying his best to ignore the buzz.

“Cas! Icarus you made it!”

Jack was running towards them, he had a silver crown with specks of gold.

“Icarus, you look good!” the young star giggled.

Castiel and Jack toured him around, they met Gabriel, who authored the not-pie, pie recipe, as well as Castiel’s other siblings.

“It’s beautiful here.” Icarus said as he sipped wine from a golden goblet.

“It gets boring after a few centuries.” Castiel laughed.

“The others seem to be... different...”

“Different?”

“They’re not like you and Jack.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“Yes.”

Just then, trumpets started blaring and someone announced Michael’s arrival.

~Present Day~

Dean feels like a stalker. He’s been standing across the street, looking at Castiel’s shop and watching the other man as he went about his day.

“You ever plan on moving?”

He felt a slight push and saw Sam, Jack, and Jess behind him.

“What are you doing here?” he glared at his brother.

“What are you doing here?” Sam shot back.

“Come on, Dean, join us!”

And so Dean was begrudgingly dragged into the shop. Cas welcomed them, or rather most of them, as he felt that his welcome was more lukewarm compared to that of Jess who Cas had never seen before.

“Why are you pouty?” Sam jeered.

“I’m not.”

“Here are the pies. Cas said he’ll be with you soon.” Alfie smiled at them. He had just come back from a trip to a coastal town in the Pacific, thus the tan.

After a few minutes, Castiel joined the group. Jess waved for Jack and Sam to move beside her.

“Sam, Jack, I don’t think the wood will support the weight of all you boys. Let’s distribute the weight.” She smiled cheekily.

And so, Castiel ended up sitting beside Dean, albeit there’s a sizeable gap between them.

“I think I’ll sit beside Cas, I missed him!” Jack grinned and Castiel was forced to inch closer to Dean.

“Sorry Jess, I must be beside Dean to stop him from gobbling up the pie.” Before Dean could react, Sam was beside him, and being the moose that he is, forced Dean to really adjust his seat.

“There, perfect!”

They spent a good two hours talking, well all of them, except Castiel and Dean who kept silent.

“Cas, can we talk?” Dean finally directed something at him, right at the moment when the party was leaving the shop. As a cue, Jess pushed the others out, silently waving at Castiel.

Castiel led Dean to the kitchen and braced himself for whatever it may be.

“I want to return this.”

  
Dean pulled a necklace from his pocket, it was the medallion Castiel gave to him before they ascended.

“You still have this?”

“Of course! I had to keep it, it’s yours!”

Castiel chuckled as he took it from Dean.

“Reminds me of the good times.”

“Cas...”

With a sudden move, Dean embraced him tightly. Castiel jumped and struggled for a bit before relaxing into his hold.

“I miss you Cas. You’ll never know how much I missed you.”

“Dean.”

“Why did you leave? I looked for you, I even faced your father to demand where you went. But no one told me. Did you hate me, Cas?”

“No. I couldn’t hate you.”

Dean relaxed his hold and gently pushed Castiel so he could see his face.

“Then why?”

“Michael.” Castiel whispered looking down.

“You thought I had something for Michael?”

“You chased him all your life.”

“Not all my life. I only chased him for a good couple of decades because I was stupid. But there’s someone I’ve been chasing for centuries, and I know that this time, it’s different. It’s real.”

Cas looked up at him, saw Dean’s face inching close until they kissed. It was soft, and gentle. Cas smiled after.

“Do you mean?”

“Yes. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it sooner.”

“I love you, Cas.”

~Ancient Greece~

Castiel was left alone when Michael decided to take Icarus with him. His brother, like the other gods believed that Icarus was able to make the flight with just his ability. Catiel laughed, sometimes the gods are sillier than humans. It was almost dawn when he saw Dean again, his mind tried to push down thoughts about what they could have done together. He forced himself to smile.

“Michael’s allowed me to accompany him in his rounds today!” Icarus’ face was full of joy.

“Really?”

That’s when Castiel realized that it was such a cruel move to let the man experience heaven and then leave him back to earth. It’s just like letting him drown after getting burned by the sun.

Or was he just referring to himself?  


“Michael, may I excuse Icarus and me for a moment?”

Michael waved his hand dismissively. Castiel pulled Icarus into a corner and heaved a sigh.

“Icarus.”

Castiel once again cupped the man’s face, but this time he kissed him on the lips.

“What happened?” icarus asked when they broke apart.

“A human won’t survive the heat of the sun. It’s your protection.” He lied.

Icarus smiled, he was about to say something when Michael informed them that it was time to go.

~Present Day~

“Jack, that’s impossible!”

It was three in the morning, and the young man had been banging on the shop door, yelling his name.

  
“Dean can’t be in the hospital, he’s supposed to be immortal.”

The news was a shock to him. Apparently, Dean met with an accident after he left the shop, and was now in critical condition.

  
“The doctors think he won’t make it!”

“Jack, listen to me! Dean’s wounds should heal immediately. I passed on my grace to him!” But Jack was just shaking his head.

“He’s human. Both him and Sam are.” Jack’s statement still made no sense, but his brain immediately connected the accident, and Dean’s imminent death...

“No.”

“He’s at the hospital where Jess works, let’s go!”

~Ancient Greece~

“I’m only doing this because you’re my favourite brother.” Gabriel huffed as the two of them stood on the shore.

“Thank you.”

“Whatever made you do that stupid ass decision to give up your grace for a mortal?”

“I’m just tired of being a god?”

“Not buying it, brother. But if taht’s what you wish...”

“Thank you.”

“Say that one more time, and I’ll kick your ass.”

“Thank you.”

Castiel watched as his brother dove back into the sea. It was great for Gabriel to assume his position and add it to his responsibilities. Castiel had just given up his grace, the moment he kissed Icarus, it was the end of him as a god. He will live long, three to four millennia, give or take, but he will die.

And honestly, that’s just okay with him.

The sun’s now high in the sky. He wonders what Icarus is doing. He’s sure Michael is going to entertain him, and who knows, he might even like Icarus. And who wouldn’t like Icarus?

_Certainly not you_

He laughed. He tool one last look at the sun and the sea before going on his journey.

~Present Day~

“I swear to dad I thought we needed drastic measures!”

They were inside the hospital, and everyone was ganging up on Gabriel who was wearing scrubs and a doctor’s coat.

“Drastic measure meaning trying to kill me?!”

“Well, you did hurt my favourite sibling.” Gabriel shrugged.

“Gabriel!” Castiel chided.

“Fine, fine.” The god rolled his eyes.

“Deano here didn’t tell me you’re back on speaking terms so I took matter in my own hands.”

“But a car crash?” Jack asked.

“I couldn’t hink of anything else.”

“Liar.” Sam hissed.

“But look at them! They’re talking again!”

“We’ve been talking since last night, bitch!”

“Ooooohhh, really???” Gabriel wagged his eyebrows.

“oh, shut up.”

Jess chose that moment to arrive and reprimand them for being loud. Gabriel healed Dean’s life threatening issues, but left him with a broken bone ro two to make things more “realistic”. Jess shooed everyone except Cas.

“Jack said you gave up on being immortal. Why?”

“There’s no reason to live forever if you won’t.” Dean grinned.

“Sam and I made a pact with Gabriel. He was the only god who listened to us. He challenged us to find you, and if we could. He made Sam immortal as well. But he gave that up just recently to be with Jess.”

“And you?”

“I gave it up long ago. When I realized you left.”

Dean motioned to the drawer and there Castiel found a small vial. It has a glowing substance in it.

  
“I asked Gabriel to extract your grace from me. I was planning to give it to you when we meet again, but it took so long. I had to use it in order not to die.”

“Dean.” Castiel’s voice had a hint of disapproval. Dean replied with a grin.

“But thank you. For everything you’ve done, and for not giving up.”

“But...” he hesitated.

“But what do you plan now? After this?”

Dean laid a hand over Castiel and squeezed.

“If it’s okay with you, how about helping you bake those pies? For the remainder of our lives?”

~Three Years Later~

The giant cruise ship sailed across the sea under a blanket of stars and a full moon. Dean and Castiel were on the viewing deck, not minding the chill brought by the wind. It took them years, but at last they were able to save for a trip to Greece. Gabriel was gracious enough to magic them some tickets and posh accommodations that made them able to extend their trip for a week. And now, they're on their way back, but they still have one unfinished business left to take care of.

"Do you remember where we first met?" Dean asked.

"Hmmm... It's been so long that I honestly can't remember." There was disappointment in Castiel's voice, and Dean immediately held his hand and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"it doesn't matter now, does it." Dean grinned.

"I guess."

"So, shall we just do it here?"

Castiel nodded and took out the vial that contained the last of his grace. he tipped it into the sea and a few seconds later, the dark water glimmered.

"That's that. We're officially on Death's list now." Dean chuckled.

"Not very comforting, you know." but Castiel laughed as well.

The two stood there, watching, waiting. When finally, the sun started ascending. Dean took Castiel in his arms and kissed him.

"I love you." he whispered.

"and I, you."

"You will always be the brightest star in my life, Cas. Remember that."


End file.
